


Smoke

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoking is a filthy habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

Harry hasn’t ever seen the lure of smoking. Even as a young man the cool factor didn’t outweigh the fact that it left you smelling foul and stained your fingers and teeth. Not to mention that it could eventually kill you. When he’d become a Kingsman agent, where his life was threatened on a more or less regular basis, smoking definitely lost its appeal.

He smoked when the mission demanded it, but he complained so much that Merlin began to assign him covers that didn’t have the habit just to spare himself from the whining. Harry considered that campaign a success.

He still can’t understand the attraction until he’s monitoring a mission Eggsy is on and sees Eggsy lifting a cigarette to his mouth and those lips that he’s been fantasising about wrapping around the butt like a lover’s caress.

He watches the inhale and exhale and how the smoke drifts up to wreath Eggsy in smoke and feels a deep twist in his gut.

_Oh_ is the only thing Harry is capable of thinking as he watches Eggsy’s lips purse as he languidly blows out the smoke. When he inhales again, pink lips puckered up around the cigarette and his cheeks hollowing as he sucks, Harry can’t help imagining those same lips around something else infinitely more intimately personal.

Harry still finds smoking a filthy habit, but doesn’t protest as hard when Eggsy does decide to light one up.

\---

The first time Eggsy sees Harry with a cigarette in his hand, he nearly trips over his own feet. Luckily he doesn’t, but it’s a near thing.

Harry in a tuxedo with a crisp shirt that’s so white it’s almost blinding is devastating enough but when a cigarette is added in, Eggsy thinks it’s enough to stop his heart.

To Eggsy, the allure of a cigarette is the rush when the nicotine hits your system, the high and then the calm when it hits, the burn of the smoke down your throat and in your lungs as it’s inhaled.

He’s never cared about what someone looks like when they’re smoking.

He’s not surprised that Harry Hart would be the one exception to that rule. He never actually seems to bring the cigarette to his mouth but he doesn’t need to. The point, at least for Eggsy, has been made. With one hand in his pocket and the other holding the cigarette with unstudied elegance, Harry is a picture of sophisticated refinement, perfect white pocket square and all.

He’s speaking to someone, cigarette seemingly forgotten in his hand, but it’s lit and the smoke curls from it and twists around Harry’s face like a lover’s caress. When it clears, Harry is looking straight at him, conversational partner forgotten, and their eyes lock. That gaze feels like an invitation so Eggsy walks over and without a word, reaches out and relieves Harry of the cigarette. The brief touch of Harry’s fingers is like a brand on his skin.

He’s still staring at Harry as he brings the cigarette to his own mouth and takes a pull, so he doesn’t miss the way Harry’s eyes drop to his mouth and linger there. Taking his time, he takes another pull and then purses he lips and blows the smoke out. Harry’s eyes never shift away.

When Harry finally looks back up and their eyes lock again, it feels like a promise.

 -Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr ](http://moopyloopy.tumblr.com)


End file.
